militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Regiment Kansas Volunteer Infantry
The 1st Kansas Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 1st Kansas Infantry was organized at Camp Lincoln near Leavenworth, Kansas, May 20 - June 30, 1861 and mustered in for three years. The greatest number of men were recruited between May 20 and June 3. It mustered in under the command of Colonel George Washington Deitzler. The regiment moved to Wyandotte, thence to Kansas City and Clinton, Missouri, to Join General Lyon, June 7-July 13, 1861. Attached to Dietzler's Brigade, Lyon's Army of the West. Attached to Department of Missouri to February 1862. Department of Kansas to June 1862. District of Columbus, Kentucky, Department of Tennessee, to September 1862. 1st Brigade, 6th Division, District of Corinth, Department of Tennessee, to November 1862. 1st Brigade, 6th Division, Left Wing, XIII Corps, Department of Tennessee, to December, 1862. 1st Brigade, 6th Division, XVI Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 6th Division, XVII Corps, to July 1863. District of Vicksburg, Mississippi, to September 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XVII Corps, to August 1864. Unattached, 2nd Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf, to December 1864. District of Eastern Arkansas, VII Corps, Department of Arkansas, to January 1865. Department Headquarters, Department of Arkansas, to August 1865. The 1st Kansas Infantry mustered out of service on August 30, 1865. Detailed service Action at Dug Springs August 2. At Springfield, Mo., until August 7. Battle of Wilson's Creek August 10. March to Rolla, Mo., August 11–22, thence to St. Louis, Mo., and duty on the Hannibal & St. Joseph Railroad until October. Duty at Tipton, Mo., October 1861, to January 1862. Expedition to Milford, Mo., December 15–19, 1861. Shawnee Mound, Milford, December 18. At Lexington until February 1862. Moved to Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. New Mexico Expedition April and May. Ordered to Columbus, Ky., and duty guarding Mobile & Ohio Railroad. Headquarters at Trenton, Tenn., until September. Moved to Jackson, Tenn., and duty there until November. Brownsburg September 4. Trenton September 17. March to relief of Corinth, Miss., October 3–5. Pursuit to Ripley October 5–12. Actions at Chewalla and Big Hill October 5. Moved to Grand Junction November 2. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign. Operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad to the Yocknapatalfa River November 1862, to January 1863. Moved to Moscow, thence to Memphis, Tenn., and to Young's Point, La., January 17, 1863. Regiment mounted February 1, 1863. Moved to Lake Providence February 8, and provost duty there until July. Actions at Old River, Hood's Lane, Black Bayou and near Lake Providence February 10. Pin Hook and Caledonia, Bayou Macon, May 10. Expedition to Mechanicsburg May 26-June 4. Repulse of attack on Providence June 9. Baxter's Bayou and Lake Providence June 10. Bayou Macon June 10. Richmond June 16. Lake Providence June 29. Moved to Natchez July 12–13, and duty there until October. Expedition to Harrisonburg, La., September 1–8. Cross Bayou September 14. Moved to Vicksburg, Miss., October, and duty at Big Black River and near Haynes' Bluff until June, 1864. Big Black River October 8, 1863. Scout from Bovina Station to Baldwyn's Ferry November 1. Scout to Baldwyn's Ferry January 14, 1864. Expedition up Yazoo River April 19–23. McArthur's Expedition to Yazoo City May 4–21. Benton May 7–9. Luce's Plantation May 13. Non-veterans ordered to Fort Leavenworth, Kans., June 1, 1864. Attacked near Columbus, Ky., June 2. Mustered out June 19, 1864. Veterans on duty in District of Vicksburg, Miss., until August 1864. Ordered to Morganza, La., July 29. Operations in vicinity of Morganza September 16–25. Near Alexandria September 20. Atchafalaya October 5. Ordered to White River, Ark., October 7, thence to Little Rock, Ark., December 7. Duty there as Headquarters Guard and escort, Department of Arkansas, until August 1865. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 252 men during service; 7 officers and 120 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 122 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel George Washington Deitzler * Colonel William Y. Roberts * Colonel O. E. Learnard Notable members * Captain Powell Clayton - governor of Arkansas (1868–1871); U.S. Senator from Arkansas (1871–1877) * Captain Daniel McCook, Jr., Company H - brigadier general, killed at the Battle of Kennesaw Mountain See also * List of Kansas Civil War Units * Kansas in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Official Military History of Kansas Regiments During the War for the Suppression of the Great Rebellion (Leavenworth: W. S. Burke), 1870. ;Attribution * External links * Company D, 1st Kansas Infantry living history organization Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Kansas Civil War regiments